1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas for orbiting satellites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the antennas used by orbiting satellites are either antennas of the omnidirectional type (SPOT, ERS, etc.) or of the steerable directional type (LANDSAT, etc.).
In the latter case, the beam is Gaussian and scanning is carried out with the aid of a pointing mechanism, the antenna itself behaving as a centered parabolic reflector of conventional design.